Halo: Seclusion
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: The Covenant cruiser, Swift Justice, stumbled across a human vessel dead in space and sends a small team to investigate, Vano 'Harumee leads the team and soon discovers something horrifying within the depths of the ship. RnR and I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo: Seclusion**

_Vano 'Harumee, on a routine assignment to investigate a human ship discovers a threat to not only himself and team, but to the entire galaxy and he is tasked with destroying it before it destroys him._

**Chapter 1**

"Shipmaster," Erno 'Ardolee, a minor sangheili aboard the _Swift Justice_ called to his ultra ranked brother seated on the throne in the center of the bridge. "Sensors detect a human vessel! It does not appear to be a combat ship."

The shipmaster, Ryla 'Maktoee, shifted his gaze to the minor. "Life signs?"

"None! Your Excellency, if appears to be a transport…dead in space, no distress signals…" Erno listed off various readings from the scanners from his terminal. "Orders?"

Ryla leaned back in his chair, his mind working over the situation. "Prepare a shuttle," he said with a wave of his hand. "Assemble a small team, let us see if that ship has any valuable data within the navicomputer." If there was data on the humans home world, this tiresome war could be ended in a matter of days.

Erno nodded and turned back to his console. "Who shall I send?"

"Have Vano lead the team." Ryla replied with a careless wave of his hand. "With a squad of kig-yar and unngoy."

"It will be done!" Erno typed on his console, sending a message to the requested major's com sat.

* * *

_**Swift Justice**_**, combat armory.**

Vano 'Harumee, a major-domo adorned in well polished crimson armor, picked up a needler from the weapon case, he doubted there would be combat aboard a dead human vessel, but it was better to be prepared. "Major!"

Vano turned and was surprised to see his younger brother, a minor-domo sangheili by the name of Zala 'Harum, he was a fresh minor at best, not two weeks in the military, was always eager to please and was very outspoken. "I wish to accompany you on this mission!" Zala almost begged.

Vano thought it over quickly, it was a dead ship and if there was combat, it would likely be against human automated defenses. "Very well, brother…" he laid a hand on the smaller sangheili's shoulder. "Grab a weapon and meet me in the shuttle bay." he walked past and out the armory, trying to ignore the excited look on Zala's face as he glanced over his shoulder.

The major briefly wondered if maybe he should have a more experienced minor accompany him as well, but the thought quickly dismissed itself when he thought how paranoid he would look if he took two other sangheili with him, he was major! He could crush any human with ease.

* * *

_**Swift Justice**_**, Shuttle bay.**

Stepping into the shuttle bay he saw his assembled team, several small unngoy, four of them, were clattering and checking their plasma pistols. Trying to keep the act of professionalism, Vano's gaze drifted to the group of kig-yar snipers, each holding a carbine and a shield gauntlet on their left wrist.

"My major!" Vano turned and saw Zala scramble into the bay, two plasma rifles at his hips. "Forgive my delay, I could not decide on a suitable weapon for the mission!" The minor explained with embarrassment.

Vano almost chuckled in amusement, nodding he said. "It is fine, you made it," he turned the team. "Aboard the phantom! Now!"

The team hastily boarded the Phantom, when Vano stepped in and the doors closed it lifted off the floor and soon out the shielded airlocks into the vacuum of space. "We're away Major!" the pilot called.

Vano nodded, turning to his team. "Ensure your weapons are working properly, I want no mistakes on this mission." he said, eyes moving over the group as each began to look over their weapons again.

"_Major! We're approaching the ship now!_"the pilot's voice came over the com.

Vano nodded and turned to his team. "Be ready!" he barked to them.

The phantom hummed as it moved through the blackness of space towards the dead human vessel, it was large, very large, destroyer size if Vano had to take a guess. The major turned his head to observe his team, nine unngoy, three kig-yar and his younger brother, it was a fairly small group to search an entire ship, but Vano would make due as always.

The phantom shuddered a moment, causing one unngoy to squeak in surprise and the others to steady themselves. "Pilot! What was that?" Vano said into the com calmly, not letting his own surprise and suspicion snake into his stout voice.

"_Forgive me Excellency! I skimmed the hanger door as I entered it!_" was the pilot's sullen reply.

Vano frowned, he knew the pilot was just recently assigned to the _Swift Justice_, but he also now knew the pilot was also fresh from the military academy. "I see, keep clear of the human ship once me and my team are away!" he paused a moment. "Am I clear?"

"_Yes, Excellency_."

Vano turned to his brother. "Brother, me and you will the lead the boarding, keep your wits about you, I don't expect much to be here, but if there is, we must be prepared to kill the enemy, or die." he said calmly, raising his needler slightly.

Zala nodded. "Of course Excellency! I shall not fail you!" he said jubilantly as he gripped the two plasma rifles from his hips and got them ready for combat.

Vano nodded to his unngoy and kig-yar teams before the phantom ceased movement. "We're in the hanger! Grav lift activated!" the pilot called and so the grav lift doors opened and Vano jumped into the purple-blue field and floated downwards.

When he landed and shifted his gaze upwards he was surprised to see the area was nearly dark except for a few flickering lights, the doors to the hanger creaked and Vano turned to them, seeing the light blinking orange. "Brother! Hurry!" he called breaking into a sprint towards the door out of the hanger.

There were several rabid footfalls behind him as he cleared the door, another hiss he turned and saw his team, all looking back and forth confused. "What happen?" one unngoy squeaked as they others glanced around the darkened halls.

Vano turned to observe the passage way as well and nearly felt his mandibles spread in surprise at what he saw, the walls were coated with dried human blood, mostly on the floor, but there was still plenty on the walls as well. But that wasn't all Vano noticed.

"Where are the bodies?" Zala asked, his voice a whisper and his stance showed unrest as they looked down the hall, not even a flickering light to illuminate the way. But Vano was concentrating on the question Zala had voiced.

Where _were_ the bodies?

Turning to the three kig-yar Vano said. "You three guard this door way, anyone besides me or Zala approaches without sent word, kill them." he ordered simply.

The three kig-yar hissed in agreement and spread beside the door way into better firing positions. Satisfied with that, Vano turned to the unngoy. "You shall come with me and Zala, active camoflage."

With those words the nine unngoy and two sangheili disappeared from sight as the light bent around them and then several shifting shapes slowly and quietly moved down the hallway into the darkness of the human ship.

Vano couldn't help but feel that he should be ordering their immediate withdrawal from the ship.

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**There it is, my first shot at something related to horror, if you have comments, advice or suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo: Seclusion**

**Chapter 2**

Vano and Zala walked through the darkened, bloody halls of the apparently dead human vessel, whatever had got the crew cleaned up after itself well enough to not leave any speck of bodies, in fact, there was hardly any signs of struggle.

"Ack!" an unngoy squealed from behind the two sangheili, causing them to turn around and aim.

Vano frowned as the other unngoy were turned as well, but there was one in the back, laying on the floor face down. "Unngoy!" he hissed harshly.

The unngoy stood and looked down and picked the up object that had tripped him.

It was a human weapon, a pistol of Vano remembered it correctly. "Hmm…" he scanned the floors sure enough, there were spent casings from human weapons, only four though. _Interesting…perhaps whatever these humans were fighting is still on board… _he thought, turning back to the hall he said. "Stay alert."

The group proceeded forward again, Vano however didn't like the feeling of foreboding he got as he moved deeper into the thing, still, he would do his duty to the great journey and find the location of the human home world and end the war once and for all!

"_Major_!"

Vano snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of one of the com. "Yes, what is it Shipmaster?" he replied calmly.

"_What have you found_?" was the ever cool reply from Ryla, who was no doubt becoming impatient on his throne.

"Nothing of interest yet, Excellency, but the crew of this ship appears to have been killed, there is blood, but no bodies." Vano reported.

There was an eerie pause before Ryla replied again. "_Any signs of what did so? Have you scanners picked _any_ movement_?"

Vano noted that the normal cool tone of Ryla had a sense of worry in it, and whatever worried Ryla also worried Vano. "No, Excellency, the ship is dead so far." he briefly wondered if he should mention the feeling of foreboding he felt to the shipmaster, but thought better of it, he would seem a coward to his men, and that it was unacceptable. "Continuing our search now." he cut the com.

Vano, Zala and the unngoy proceeded forward again, Vano shutting his feeling and thought aside to concentrate on the task at hand.

* * *

_**Swift Justice**_**, bridge.**

Ryla 'Maktoee was still in his throne in the center of the bridge, staring into the view screen of various readouts across the system. "Get me a communication to the Fleet of Profound Solitude," he commanded finally, leaning back to try and relax his troubled thoughts on what Vano might have stumbled across.

The communications officer worked and finally. "We have communications now, Excellency!" he reported.

The center view screen flickered and then there was the image of another sangheili who wore shining golden armor of the Zealot rank, though his was more decorated and the helmet was far more flashy, a sign of the sangheili's achievements and status as the commander of the _Fleet of Profound Solitude_.

"_What is it you require, Shipmaster?_" The golden sangheili asked, his face giving away nothing.

Ryla hesitated, wondering if he could make such assumptions with such a powerful figure on the mere chance that his suspicions might be correct. "Forgive my interruption of your important business, your Excellency," he bowed his head and then continued. "But my ship has found a human vessel, it appears to be dead in space, however, the investigation team has reported…disturbing things." Ryla stopped and waited.

The fleet master's eyes bore into him for a few assessing moments before the golden zealot nodded. "_Such as_?"

Ryla felt relief swell within him, he was not testing the Fleet Master's patience. "Well, the team has reported there is blood, but no bodies," he said slowly. "Now, this may only be an assumption, but I have suspicions it may be the…" he lowered his voice slightly. "_Parasite_."

The Fleet Master's face again showed nothing, but his golden-red eyes flashed with what Ryla knew was apprehension before the Zealot on screen leaned back into his own throne and nodded slightly. "_I see_," he said simply, glancing at something off screen before turning back to Ryla. "_This is very troubling news indeed, Shipmaster_," he agreed. "_I shall send three ships immediately, you have my congratulations for making the right call, Shipmaster._"

Ryla nearly gasped when the Fleet Master bowed his head and the com cut, he had spoken to a Fleet Master with very little evidence to support his claims! And lived! A glorious day indeed! Thought Ryla as he relaxed into his throne.

* * *

**Unknown human vessel, Vano's team.**

"Hmm…" the major hummed as he observed the two ways, one went straight, the other turned right. "Zala, take five unngoy and take the right path, stay stealth and give me routine reports on anything you find." he ordered simply, then turned to the unngoy. "Four of you with me."

Zala nodded. "As you wish, Major." he growled to the five remaining unngoy and disappeared down the darkened hall of the right corridor while Vano watched from the parting.

When Vano couldn't see Zala anymore he turned to the unngoy, "We move." he said and turned, moving down the straight hall again, the unngoy following after him.

The trek was quiet, the ship would occasionally creak and things would fall, causing the unngoy to aim and call out enemies, but Vano was already aware of what happened and so ordered a ceasefire before anything could be done.

What disturbed Vano was the feeling of dread that was steadily growing inside him as he ventured into the hall, but he was a sangheili major! Whatever he faced would soon be dead by his hands! His thoughts of prowess did little to assure himself fully however, he was more alert now, expecting an attack.

"Uh…Excellency…" an unngoy squeaked from behind him, clearly hesitant and fearful.

Vano turned and observed his group, their shifting forms were easy to pick out if you knew what to look for…except. "What happened to the fourth?" he asked, noticing he was missing a unngoy.

"That what we wonder, he behind us one moment! Next he gone! No sound!" the same unngoy spoke to him, his camoflage moving with the odd gestures of his stubby arms. "No smell! Nothing!"

Vano now understood it wasn't him the unngoy feared at the moment, it was whatever had taken part of his team without alerting them that they were afraid off. Vano felt himself agreeing with their fear, something was wrong and now he was sure of it.

"_Excellency_!"

"By the Gods!" Vano gasped lowly, hand moving to his com. "Speak, Zala…what have you found?" he asked, regaining his composure, he could feel some of the unngoy giving him odd looks because of his outburst of surprise

"_Well_…" there was a buzz of static. "_We've come across several rooms, all appear to sleeping quarters, varying conditions, some doors are locked, some forced open and other open, inside are much the same, dried blood, no bodies_," Zala paused on his side. "_And the unngoy seem restless_."

Vano could understand the unrest, unngoy had a sense for danger, they just didn't hide well either. "Understood, Zala, stay alert, I've lost an unngoy, if you see him, inform me." he cut the com and turned to his team, "We continue." he turned and walked as the tiny steps of the unngoy followed him.

* * *

**Unknown human ship, Zala's team.**

Zala heard the com cut and turned back to his own unngoy, the minor glanced over their shifting forms again and counted. _No extra unngoy, guess the stray is not here. _He thought to himself before turning around and staring down the hall. _Why is it so dark?_ He thought curiously as he nodded and moved forward, his team following behind him.

They moved through another hall and turned, a large double steel door was before them, on the top of it was the human writing 'Mess hall', if Zala remembered correctly it was where humans went to eat during their shifts of duty.

Turning back to his team he said. "Prepare your weapons, we are going inside," he said simply and turned to the door, it was parted by a single human weapon, a knife. _Looks like the humans were locked inside_. He thought, then slipped his fingers between the small opening created by the knife and widened it until he could fit all hid fingers for a good grip, then he pulled.

The door creak slightly and then with a loud metallic clang they hissed open and he growled as the door was now fully open, letting go he stepped into the mess hall and observed the various tables that were tipped over to make for cover, scattered weapons and spent ammo casing littered the floor as well, along with the tell tale signs of dried blood, but yet again.

"No bodies…" Zala mumbled lowly, eyes scanning the room for any evidence of what had done this, though he could see nothing, the room was large though, with some fully working lights illuminating the spots of it. "Search the room, pairs of two, secure all entrances and exits." he ordered, raising his plasma rifles.

The unngoy gave nods and pairs of two shuffled about, one remaining with Zala as the sangheili made for the center of the room to get a clear look around, then he stopped and stood still, a feeling of warning was welling within him and he knew the feeling well, he got it often in the military academy back on Sanghelios.

He was being watched.

Turning sharply he glanced around the room. "Teams, report in," he ordered into the short range radio. "Report in." he said more firmly, his tone having a hint of worry of in it.

"Excellency…" Zala turned to the unngoy at his side. "I…" it gulped. "Think they gone…" the unngoy was turning all around the room, looking for it's brothers shifting camoflage.

Zala followed suit, looking around the large room and seeing nothing, his worry quickly turned to fear, something he only felt when he was faced with overwhelming odds. "Unngoy, do you see anything?" he whispered, crouching with weapons ready.

"No, Excellency, they just…gone." the clearly terrified unngoy squeaked, shifting ever closer to Zala, not that the sangheili minded, he didn't wish to be alone in this place. "What we do?"

Zala wanted to say leave and destroy the ship, but he had orders from his brother. "We continue our search, perhaps our allies merely wondered off…" it was just hopeful thinking they did, something go them, but what?

**End of chapter 2**

**There it is! chapter 2! you must be be pretty annoyed that no shooting has taken place, right? well, too bad! I'm getitng to it!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo: Seclusion**

**Chapter 3**

Vano had to wonder if perhaps whatever did this to the humans was a really angry Jiralhanae, it would explain the lack of bodies, eaten and tossed aside. But even as him and his team continued to search the ship, having come to a heavily fortified door that separated them from the command center.

"Damned humans…" Vano growled as he ran his hand along the cold steel of the door, searching for a weakness.

None of his Unngoy had gone missing again, still even losing one was a small cause of alarm for him because whatever could sneak that well and silently take one of his team was not something he wanted stalking him.

"Excellency!"

Vano turned and was faced with his squad of Unngoy. "What is it?" he growled impatiently.

The Unngoy pointed down the one of the side halls. "We see something move by!" one of them squeaked while increasing it's grip on his plasma pistol.

The Major's mandibles twitched into a Sangheili frown and he stared down the hall, raising his needler he whispered to the Unngoy. "Remain here, I will go check," with those words he moved down the hall.

When he reached the corner of where the Unngoy said it had seen movement, he waited a heartbeat and whispered a quick prayer before turning and aiming down the hall to see nothing there. _The Unngoy must be scaring themselves into seeing things… _he thought with some amusement as he turned back and began to make his way back his team.

When he returned to the fortified door he glanced around the area and noted that his team were gone. "Squad…report in," he said into the com warningly. "If you foolish Unngoy wondered off-"

He stopped mid sentence when a loud metallic clang echoed down the hall where he had come from, turning he snapped his needler up he aimed and waited for the target to present itself.

There was a tense moment of silence before Vano lowered his weapon…then primed a plasma grenade and tossed it to the corner, a moment later the hall was scorched black and there was a loud explosion that echoed throughout the hallways.

"_Excellency_!" Came Zala's voice through the com. "_Are you alright? I heard a grenade go off_!"

Vano raised a hand to his com. "I'm fine, brother," he replied calmly. "Just shooting ghosts."

"_Ghosts_?…" There was a fearful underlining Zala's tone as he spoke. "_Excellency, I do not know how to say this…I am, uneasy…my Unngoy are all gone, save one who is at my side_." there was a shameful sigh.

Vano's mandibles twitched yet again at the report and ideas that swarmed his mind. _So there are more than one of whatever it is that is taking our Unngoy, _he thought with a growl before replying to Zala. "Calm yourself, brother," he ordered.

"_Of course, Excellency_…" there were a few other breaths on Zala's side before the Minor added. "_What are my orders?_"

Vano thought the situation over for a moment. They were down to three men and the enemy so far had proven very adept in stealth and tracking, so it was only natural to call in reinforcements. "Hold position, I'm calling the Shipmaster for reinforcements…" _Preferably Sangheili._

"Understood, Excellency! Unngoy, status?…Unngoy?" there was a pause of static from Zala's end.

Vano felt the uneasiness double in his gut as the static carried on, opening his mandibles to speak into the com.

"_Excellency_…" Zala's voice was low and cautious, also a hint of fear. "_The Unngoy who was at my side not a second ago is…gone, I didn't hear, smell or feel anything…" _there was a small tremble in his voice.

Vano growled softly and glanced around his own position before replying. "Stay there and keep alert. I'll be there in a moment," he switched the com off and took off down the hall in a sprint, his hooves clattering as he did so, causing eerie echoes down the hall.

* * *

**Unknown human ship, Zala.**

_Please come quickly… _Zala thought when the com cut and he observed the mess hall, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He was no coward, he was a warrior and a Covenant Minor! But even then he was feeling the cold chills of fear invade him.

The Unngoy he had been with him was now gone from his side where it had stayed not moments ago and now it was gone without warning! Whatever it was that was stalking this ship was not natural, but why had it taken the Unngoy and not him? Surely they could see the threat he posed compared to the lowly Unngoy…

His musings were interrupted when a sound drew him out of his thoughts. Turning he aimed his plasma rifles to the door they had entered through and saw that they were now half closed. "What devilry is this?…" Zala mumbled to himself as he slowly approached the door.

The doors were at first sight normal and shouldn't have closed like that, but upon further inspection Zala found several things different. First was the added slime of something…whatever it was smelled horrible and second was the fact there was a plasma pistol on the other side of the door, but the foreboding and instinct in Zala told him not to move to get it.

Deciding to return to the center of the room he turned and took a step.

Then there was a flash of pain on the side of his head and the world faded to darkness as he hit the floor.

* * *

_**Swift Justice**_**, Bridge.**

Ryla was relaxing back into his throne as the thoughts of reinforcements put him at ease significantly, even then however he would not grow completely relaxed with the possibility of the parasite on the human ship. "Open a communications to the investigation team," he ordered calmly.

"At once, Excellency!"

Ryla waited and finally someone replied.

"_What is it, Excellency_?" came Vano's voice. There was clangs and his breathing was quicker, he was running.

"What is your team's status?" Ryla asked simply, intertwining his fingers as he leaned forward and listened with rapt attention.

"_All the Unngoy who came with us are missing! Taken from right under our noses_!" Vano replied hastily. "_Zala and I are regrouping, I request reinforcements! Sangheili reinforcements_!"

Ryla clicked his mandibles, a habit he did when he was in deep thought about things. Vano's team was down to two men and an unknown enemy on a dead human vessel. "What of the Kig-yar?" He asked.

There was a bout of static from Vano's end before he heard the Major again. "_I have not contacted them yet, nor have they contacted me! But Shipmaster, are you going to send reinforcements?_"

"No," Ryla replied bluntly, much to the surprise of his bridge crew.

"_No? Shipmaster, I must insist you send_-"

Ryla stood and growled in anger. "And give more bodies to the parasite! I am not foolish Major! You and your party are doomed to death and assimilation! But no more will follow you!" The Ultra snarled. "Your sacrifice, brother, will be honoured for generations to come!"

"_Shipmaster_!"

"Cut the connection," Ryla growled as he sat back down. "Now!"

The Minor at communications quickly cut the transmission and the bridge crew fell into an uneasy silence as Ryla stared at the monitors with a glare.

* * *

**Unknown human ship, Vano.**

"Shipmaster!" Vano called as the connection was cut, mandibles trembling with anger he opened another channel. "Zala! Come in! status?"

Nothing but static greeted him as second dragged on.

"Zala! Answer!" Vano doubled his pace and took off down the hall, briefly stopping only to turn around corners.

Finally after an seeming eternity he reached the double doors and pushed them open with a loud screech of metal and stepping into the mess hall. "Zala!" he called, eyes scanning the room as his camoflage deactivated and his polished red armor shone in the small light. "Brother…" the sangheili's tone was one of sadness as he saw the small pool of purple blood without a body.

A foul smell filled his nostrils and his body tensed slightly when he felt a presence nearby and it was a hostile presence.

There was a shift in the air and Vano ducked low and used both legs to kick whatever was behind him, there was a grunt and clang then loud thud as Vano jumped back to his feet and turned, activating the deadly energy blade he carried with him to see a human on the floor slumped against the wall apparently unconscious from Vano's kick.

The Major stood and observed the human, it wore pitch black armor and the visor obscured the face with dark gray and on the chest piece was four simple letter, O.D.S.T and in it's hand was a metal pipe. That didn't make sense to Vano because of the pistol strapped the human's side was a far better weapon then going hand to hand with a sangheili warrior.

Stepping closer to the human Vano now knew that the humans armor was covered in some odd slime that was giving off the horrid odour. With a growl Vano reached down and gripped the humans neck quickly, revealing the human was not unconscious but attempting to give the ruse it was, thrashing in his hold Vano waited a moment.

"Human…" Vano growled dangerously. "Stop, or I shall rob you of your worthless life."

The human thrashed once more before giving up with a groan. "Just to it already you damn split lip-Oof!" the human's head snapped to the side as Vano punched him, hard. "The fuck-" again. "Stop that!"

"I am in charge here, human," Vano growled with his clenched fist shaking. "Were you the one who took my Unngoy and brother?" if the human answered yes these halls would echo with his screams.

"No! I'm just a scout to see what the explosion was about!" The human snarled beneath his helmet as he tried to keep his hands on Vano's arm to allow better breathing. "I'm guessing that was you…"

Vano clicked his mandibles and loosened his grip on the human's neck. "What happened here? Where is the rest of the crew?" he asked now, voice still dangerous, but also calmer.

"Dead! Turned into monsters by whatever the fuck those spooks were toying with in the labs!"

The Major gave a Sangheili frown and thought the answer over quickly before saying. "Are there any more of you humans alive?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?" the human replied in haste then grunted in pain when Vano burying his fist into the human's stomach. "Ack!"

"Care to reconsider?" Vano sneered.

"Fuck…you…" the human grit.

"Maybe you don't understand the situation human, I am your only way off this hellish ship and if you and your fellows want to live, I will need assistance." Vano explained simply, then waited.

The human was silent for several seconds. "How do I know you're on the level?" he asked, lifting his head and even through the visor Vano felt the human's glare.

"Sangheili warriors do not lie, human," Vano replied briskly. "Now, are there more of you?"

"Put the man down, split chin," something pushed to Vano's back while the feminine voice spoke dangerously behind him. "Or I'll reconsider asking nicely."

Vano released the human in his grip and let it fall to the floor with a grunt, then turn slowly to face the human behind him, looking down at the human female who wore the same armor and slime as she pressed the barrel of her weapon to his chest with no hesitation. "I have released him."

"Good boy, now give me a reason not to kill you." the woman growled.

"You already know why you can't kill me," Vano replied easily with hands at his sides. "Unless, you prefer me to die and then have the Cruiser outside burn this ship to vapor?"

The woman looked like she was about to reply when a voice came through her com. "Uh, Major, we've got a situation, something really stirred up the hornets nest, multiple signatures headed your way, I suggest bugging out ASAP…like now." a nervous male voice stuttered into the com. "Seriously…now!"

"Shit," the woman hissed and turned to the other human. "Get your ass up Keller!" she snapped as she went to his side and began to help him up.

Vano watched them a moment before a loud inhuman screech echoed down the hall, it was far off, but also close. "By the Gods…" Vano breathed when more followed, lots more. "What is-"

"Our death if we don't get moving split lip! If you're on the money about helping us! Then follow us and keep close, if you get locked out or left behind we aren't coming back!" he heard the woman call behind him, turning he saw that they had taken off down the hall, quickly trailing after them he followed.

* * *

**End chapter 3**

**Fast update is fast, no? hope this was good!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo: Seclusion**

**Chapter 4**

More inhuman cries and screeches echoed down the halls after Vano and the two humans he had chosen to follow through the darkness, but as he ran he was beginning to realise these halls all looked the same, as if there were running in circles!

_Cursed humans and their foolish architect _Vano thought with a displeased click of his mandibles. Why did humans feel the need to make everything alike inside a ship?

Moving those thoughts aside he watched as the humans stop suddenly, so suddenly Vano almost knocked into them before he could stop himself. "What is it?" Vano asked, noting his breathing was still steady and even while the humans practically ate the air.

"Hold on split lip," replied the human female as she kneeled down and took a loose piece of flooring off it's place and slid it to the side, revealing a darkened shaft of some kind. "Here's our escape route, Keller, close it behind us," she ordered the other human before turning to Vano. "You first split lip."

Vano growled at her and then turned his gaze to the darkness that for all he knew led to a trap. "How do I-" he stopped as the noises of whatever was chasing them got closer. Turning to glance down back and then to the hole he stepped into it and fell into darkness for a moment, then he landed on something soft, it was a fast fall if he didn't have enough time to feel fear.

Before Vano could stand a sound drew his eyes upwards and he was greeting by the feet of a human and the surprised gasp before Vano and her clashed with a small 'Oof'

"Damnit split lip…" the human female growled while she sat up, noting she sitting on his stomach, one leg on his shoulder while the other was off to the side. She also noted he looked winded and this brought a small spark of anger to her. "I'm not that heavy!" she growled.

Vano stared at her a moment before saying. "You landed on me, human…" he put a hand to her chest and roughly shoved her onto the pile of softness that caught them, standing he rubbed his stomach and glared upwards. "He comes," he stated simply.

The human female quickly rolled to the side as other human, Keller, landed on the softness and sighed in relief. "They didn't find us!" he cheered while relaxing into the pile of what Vano now knew was human sleeping items known as mattresses. "And oh shit…it's the split lip." Keller stopped and tensed.

The Major glared at the humans before glancing around their new surroundings, several weapons and scattered crates of what Vano guessed was food were about the large room. _A makeshift camp within the hidden depths of the ship, _he thought idly turning back to the humans. "What is our next of action?"

"You call your pals and order us a lift off this ship," The human female replied as she stood and stared at Vano.

"That is not possible until my mission here is complete, the recovery of the nav data within your bridge's computer systems," Vano replied honestly.

"Fuck that! You want the location of Earth! What? Haven't you guys glassed enough planets to be satisfied?" Keller barked angrily, fists clenching.

Vano clicked his mandibles again in an annoyed manner. "Your destruction is the will of the Gods…I am merely their instrument to that end," he said simply with a small lift of his shoulders and slightly spread arms into a vague human shrug.

"You can go fu-" Keller didn't speak further when he was silenced by a light slap to the back of his helmet from the human female.

"Keller, shut up. He's our way off this ship," She growled to him and turned to Vano. "We're waiting here for awhile until things topside quiet down," The human female said.

The human Keller gave a angered growl at Vano before plopping down by one of the walls and taking off his helmet, revealing middle aged man with three scars on his face. Vano knew the cause, talons from Kig-yar. A patch of dark brown fur that was short had a layer of sweat on them, the scent quickly travelled to Vano and he scowled at the unpleasant scent.

"Stop staring split lip," Keller snapped as his dull gray eyes glared at the sangheili Major. "Or I'll cut out your eyes."

Vano was sorely tempted to call the bluff but stayed his tongue and instead said. "Alright, I am already familiar with Keller," his gaze turned to the human female. "Who are you? Or shall I simply call you female?"

"Female is fine thanks," The human female replied from her spot against the wall, her shotgun still in her hands and her form was tense. "What should I call you? Split lip? Split chin? Red?" she sneered.

Vano didn't even understand half the things she could have called him. But instead of giving the lowly female the honor of his name he replied. "Excellency or Major."

"Excellency? Can you be any more egotistical?" Keller growled.

Vano chose not to reply to the obviously angered and ignorant human and instead sat on the floor, closed his eyes and drifted into a steady meditation.

* * *

_**Swift Justice**_**, bridge.**

Ryla was still sitting patiently in his throne waiting for the reinforcements from the _Fleet of Profound Solitude_ to arrive.

"Excellency! We're receiving a transmission from the human ship! It's one of ours, Zala 'Harumee!" a Minor called from the com station.

"Patch it through," Ryla said with a resigned sigh as the channel opened to some static. "Zala?"

"_Shipmaster! I have earned my journey! The human's home planet location is in my grasp_!" came Zala's zealous cry.

The entire bridge crew was silent along with Ryla as they stared at the their stations in surprise. "Say again, Minor, what do you have?" Ryla finally asked slowly as if needing to hear it twice.

"_The location of the human home world! Excellency! Send a phantom to retrieve me at once! Vano is dead! He tried to delay the enemy! Hurry! I am in the hanger_!" there was a plasma discharge in the background. "_Now_!"

Ryla stood and turned to the com officer. "Order a phantom to pick him up immediately!" he barked, watching as the bridge burst into murmurs of excitement at the honor that would be gained when they gave the location of the human home world to the hierarchs on _High Charity_!

Outside the Swift Justice a single Phantom sped towards the dead human ship and into the hanger, the doors opening quickly to allow the Phantom entry inside.

Once inside the Phantom hovered and waited for Zala to arrive.

The set of doors that Vano's team had used before opened and the blue armoured Minor rushed into the hanger and quickly closed the door then turned to the Phantom and rushing towards it. When the grav lift activated the Minor was lifted into the Phantom and Zala shouted. "Go!"

The Phantom didn't wait any longer before the doors opened and it shot out of the human ship back towards the Swift Justice with it's precious cargo.

* * *

**Unknown human ship, Vano.**

It had been several minutes since the Major and two humans had hid themselves beneath the halls of the ship and listened to the inhuman noises made by the whatever they were above them echo down the tunnel.

"What are they?" Vano asked calmly, trusting the humans to be smart enough to know what he was referring to.

"They were the crew, till whatever the science boys in the lab were messing with got out and took over the lab, then slowly it got around the ship and then yeah, someone must have been insane, they ejected the escape pods before anyone could board them, that was a week ago," The human female explained idly, then added when she saw Vano's confused stare. "Seven days."

Vano nodded. "I see, so an infestation broke out that claimed the entire crew aside from you two and the other human I heard over the com," he said simply. "Any other survivors?"

"Nope, just Keller, me and Daniels, speaking of the kid," she tilted her head up slightly. "Daniels, status?"

"_FUBAR ma'am…completely FUBAR_…" replied the nervous voice with a small gag. "_I had to hide in the waste area, it's…not pleasant_."

The human female's shoulders shook with what Vano knew was laughter. "Sucks to be you then kid, least you're alive, right?" she asked, clearly enjoying the other's misfortune.

"_Yes ma'am, I guess…_" Daniels replied with a small cough. "_Oh God…what did I just step in?_" there was a pause of static. "_What about you and Keller? Are you alright?_" he asked now.

The female human nodded despite the other not being able to see it. "Yeah, we're fine, have a new friend with us too, Covie elite, goes by Excellency or Major."

"_Excellency? Ego much?_"

"That's what I said…" Keller grumbled.

The human female's shoulders again shook and she mumbled something before replying. "Yeah, well, split lip will do for now. He's planning to help us off the ship once he gets to the bridge," she glanced at Vano. "If not, then I kill him."

_I would enjoy seeing you try, human, _Vano thought with a small click of his mandibles. "How long are we to be down here?" he asked.

"Till topside stops sounding like nails on a chalkboard," The female replied. "Ugh, I mean when we know it's clear!" she clarified when Vano again stared at her questionably.

**End of chapter 4**

**Oh yes, Zala is back! Does he have the location of Earth? Does Vano even care about the humans? Is Daniels knee high in crap? Keep reading…and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo: Seclusion**

**Chapter 5**

**Unknown human ship, Daniels.**

Gunnery Sergeant Daniels was an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper with the 105th ODST division. Now, most people will say that the SPARTANs are the special forces of the UNSC and they are, but only one part of it, a larger part is the ODST divisions which.

_Oh God…_Daniels thought with another stifled cough as he contemplated simply taking the creature's wrath rather then stand waist high in this literal shit hole!

Daniels held his breath as the sounds of hissing and growling came from above him, signalling the arrival of more of those…things. _Oh God…they're going to smell me, _he thought with a sense of fear, then realised that would be stupid as they would smell him anyway.

He looked upwards through his polarized visor as shadows passed by over the flooring of the waste area, which consisted of ten pools of crap that would be cleaned and recycled throughout the ship for further use, which was kinda gross when one thought about it.

There was a head splitting screech and the shadows darted overhead down the corridor, out the smashed door and into the hallways once again. With a sigh Daniels waited a minute before hoisting himself up to the flooring and after a quick glance around he pushed it up and to the side to let himself out of the dung hole.

Standing fully in his now stained ODST armor he hefted his M7S Caseless submachine gun to the ready position, now most people see the M7S as a weak and pathetic gun. Which in most situations it is, but in close quarters it's high ammo capacity of 48 5 x 23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket rounds tear enemies to shreds.

Daniels quickly checked his weapon over. Flicking pieces of crap off the sights and barrel, making sure the trigger worked and finally moved onto his other weapon.

The M6C/SOCOM pistol was a silenced, lightweight and quickly firing sidearm of the ODSTs and other special forces within the UNSC, mostly used by the ODSTs for their various stealth Ops, the M228 12.7mmx40mm ammo wasn't too good against shielding, but when the target had nothing but armor and skin between them and the shooter it turned into a very effective weapon.

"Major?" Daniels whispered into his com as he kept his eyes on the door to the waste room.

"_Major here, what is it kid?_" replied the Major through the com.

_Again with the kid thing? I'm as old as her! Maybe more! _Thought Daniels with a frown before replying. "Enemies are patrolling the halls, I need to make a run to the rendezvous point, am I green?" he asked.

"_Yeah, you're green kid, good luck, Major out_," the com went out.

Daniels nodded and rechecked his weapons before moving to the door's side and peaking out into the hall, his visor flashed before the hall illuminated itself with outlining thanks to the VISR mode on the ODSTs helmet, briefly observing the hall Daniels moved forward into the darkness.

* * *

**Unknown Ship, Vano.**

"Yeah, you're green kid, good luck, Major out," The female human said before she sighed and shook her head. "Kids making a run from the waste area to the dendevous point."

Keller looked up from his meal and raised an eyebrow. "That kind of distance? The kid is gonna die…" he shook his head and gave a resigned sigh. "Sucks too, he was…lively."

Vano was honestly surprised they'd lose hope for their comrade so quickly, then again he had no idea what a 'run' was. "What is a run? I know it is a operation, but what of it will kill this child?"

The human, Keller, didn't give Vano his answer, clearly speaking to the sangheili wasn't on the 'to-do' list.

"A run is where he make a break for a certain area," The human Major explained calmly. "In the kid's case, it's a very long run and a lot of baddies between him and the objective location," she shook her head. "Not much hope."

"So I hear," Vano said dryly as he observed the walls. "So how may we get to the bridge so that my mission may be completed and we get off this ship?" he asked now, crossing his arms.

"Okay! Before we go about making any sort of plan, why do you want our help? Why not kills us and just get to the bridge that way?" Keller asked as he stood and approached the sangheili Major with a glare.

"That would be a waste of those who know the ships layout and how to evade capture from whatever is loose on this ship," Vano replied simply. "You humans serve a purpose to me, which is why I am sparing you."

"Sparing us? We have shotguns in this small room, tell me what's stopping us from filling you full of holes?" Keller retorted.

"You're not very bright, are you? I am the only way off this ship as I have said repeatedly," Vano shook his head and sighed, these humans were confusing.

"Keller, Split lip, enough!" the human female snapped to them as she walked up closer to the two. "We're temporary allies here, lets keep it clean and civil."

"I am being civil," Vano growled and stepped back away from the humans with a glare of ice. "Speak with your subordinate," he added with a careless hand gesture and leaned back against the wall.

"What? I'm treating him like a brother," Keller growled, still glaring at Vano.

The human Major sighed and shook her head.

* * *

_**Swift Justice**_**, bridge.**

Ryla stood and turned to the door as Zala stumbled into the bridge, his armor was scratched and dents were visible. "Brother, glad to see you have returned," Ryla said with a offered hand. "But you look less then well."

Zala took the shipmaster's hand and nodded. "I am fine…" he grumbled, eyes unfocused. "This more important…that you know your fates…"

"What-" Ryla's words were cut short as something shifted beneath Zala's skin at his chest, a bump formed and finally it burst with a spurt of blood and cracked bones as small, finger sized multi legged insectoid creatures leapt at the Shipmaster and attempted to crawl into the mouth of the sangheili. "What is this?"

Zala's body collapsed dead as the bugs continued to leave the wound and leap at the bridge crew who scrambled to arm themselves before the creatures leapt at the closest sangheili.

Ryla chocked and gagged as one found it's way into his mouth and began to move down his throat. "Rah!" he roared and thrashed when he felt a sharp pain where his chest was, it was _eating_ it's way out of his throat! And fast!

His various other bridge crew began to hack and cough as the other bugs crawled into their bodies and did the same.

Ryla could no longer speak as he felt his world dimming, the pain was still evident as he felt crawling within him and the taste of his own blood before he fell over onto the deck, slowly his bridge crew joined him.

* * *

**Unknown human ship, Daniels.**

Daniels was running, he was running fast down a hall as inhuman screeches and hisses followed him, turning another corner he sprinted ahead with a rush of adrenaline he rushed forward as he saw a door that wasn't broken down. _Finally! _He thought with relief.

As he reached the door he was knocked onto his back by a large arm with a grunt, the force of the arm and his speed made his vision swim a moment before he focused and nearly flinched at what he saw.

It could have passed off as slightly human in the shadows, but now it was a monster. The skin of the once-human's face was a decaying gray, the mouth hanging open slightly as if slack and he eyes were shot with blood, the man's clothes were ragged and torn, the marine style armor he wore was also missing a few pieces and his arm was deformed! Various petruding bones and torn skin to reveal the rotting muscles.

"Oh shit you stink!" Daniels coughed and rolled to the side to avoid a crushing blow from the thing, getting to his feet he raised his M7S and aimed at the creature's chest area, since headshots were about as effective as kicking steel.

A series of whisper hisses and brief muzzles flashes greeted the creature's chest, which twitched as the rounds connected with spurts of dark black blood before it fell against the wall and slumped to the floor, dead…again.

Before Daniels could verify the kill he turned and saw the shadows of approaching enemies, then his VISR mode gave them outlines and illuminated their grotesque features. _Oh God! Those _things_ were human? _The ODST thought with disgust before breaking into a sprint towards the door again.

Time seemed to slow as the ODST jumped forward through the door, doing a spin he landed on his back while drawing his M6C pistol and took a single shot at the door controls, which forced the doors to shut with a metallic slam! Or should have, had a creature not put it's hands between the doors and they began to pull the thing open.

"Oh come on!" Daniels shouted as he stood and fired a burst from his M7S before moving down one of the halls again. _Can't I get a break! _He thought, panting as his running finally began to take it's toll on him as he stopped and tried to quickly regain his breath.

He got about two seconds before a sound overhead forced him to roll away, onto his feet and turning to face the new threat with his M7S.

It looked like a very mutilated grunt, the rebreather was gone which revealed the grunts various sharp and menacing teeth to the ODST, the stubby arms were now more thin and the armor appear to have been stripped, revealing a skeletal frame which was sickly and cracking as the things moved, it's eyes were lifeless and staring at Daniels with anger.

Each of the arms had extended fingers and claws.

It looked like a freaking grunt from hell!

The grunt thingy leapt at Daniels and he quickly peppered it with some rounds from his SMG, making the creature paused in it's jump and fall to the floor with a sickening splat where it's jet black blood gathered around it.

"Yeah! Bitch! Mess with me?" Daniels taunted before turning and walking through another door, closing it behind him as he strolled into the poorly lit room and checked around for any more hostiles. Satisfied there were none he moved a desk aside and kneeled to remove the flooring.

That done he slowly crawled inside the gap, moving the desk over the himself he sunk into the darkness after closing the flooring properly.

With a grunt he landed on the pile of mattresses of the saferoom and looked around at the various guns and ammo, food and armor. "Home! Sweet, slightly stinky thanks to me, home!" he cheered as he fell back and opened a com. "Major? I made it…"

There was static. "_Good work kid, we'll be there soon enough as soon as top side clears up, though that might be awhile_."

"Understood, Ma'am! Good luck!" Daniels turned his com off and walked over to the MRE crate and helped himself.

* * *

_**Exalted Light**_**, Bridge, Noro 'Vadamee**

Noro 'Vadam of the honourable Vadam lineage sat atop his command throne, having been sent by Fleet master Vter 'Val Harumee to investigate this human ship and possible parasite, along with the cruisers _Divine Judgement _and _Noble Sacrifice_, also the carrier _Honored Blood_.

"Shipmaster! We're leaving slipspace now!" Noro's Major communications expert stated to the golden Zealot.

Noro nodded, golden eyes flashing with a sense of pride. "Good, prepare the boarding the phantoms and as soon as we leave slipspace, open a channel with the _Swift Justice_!" he bellowed as his crew moved to do their duties.

Soon the three cruisers and carrier left slipspace and the center view screen lit up was covered in static for a few moments before it activated and there saw Ryla 'Maktoee, fingers intertwined and on his throne relaxed. "_Ah! You must be the reinforcements! Excellent! You made good time_."

Noro nodded. "Of course, shipmaster, we came as soon as we heard the parasite may be present."

Ryla nodded. "_Some things have transpired, things that are regrettable I'm afraid, my first boarding party was taken by the parasite, but we cannot simply destroy the ship, it contains nav data on the humans home world, as dangerous as it may be, we must tow it to _High Charity."

Noro's mandibles spread in surprise at the suggestion. "Take a heretic vessel to the sacred city? Shipmaster! Watch your words, or I shall cut your head from your shoulders!" Noro snarled as he stood and glared at the other sangheili.

"_Forgive me, Excellency_," Ryla bowed his head. "_It is the only option I afraid, if we try to tamper with the ship's computers, the data will be lost because of a special lock the human put on it, we will need the technical expertise of the San Shyuum aboard High Charity to get the data we need to finally crush the humans_!"

Noro frowned and his mandibles clicked while his expression turned thoughtful as he explored the idea. "Very well, the carrier shall tow it while the other ships shall form a defensive formation around it, am I clear?"

"_Crystal, Excellency_!" Ryla lifted his hand and cut the channel.

Noro frowned and turned to his combat officer, an Ultra ranked Sangheili by the name of Cras 'Kelaeree. "Prepare a stealth boarding party of Sangheili, Majors and yourself, I want to know what is on that ship," he stated with a growl.

Cras bowed his head with a fist over his chest. "It will be done, Excellency!" he turned and left the bridge to assemble the team.

Ryla's actions were…odd, he spoke of heresy with such calmness, calmness that irked Noro, so he would see for himself if what the shipmaster said was true.

* * *

_**Swift Justice**_**, Bridge, Ryla Maktoee.  
**

"Crystal, Excellency!" Ryla lifted his hand and cut the channel, leaning back Ryla released a small sinister chuckle. "Soon, my rule will be absolute where the forefathers of my nemesis shall be destroyed and the galaxy…at peace," the Zealot bowed his head, as did the other sangheili as any remaining bugs began to move into the circuits and throughout the _Swift Justice_.

* * *

**End of chapter 5**

**There it is! What is this new form of parasite? What is there plan? Does Daniels qualify as badass? Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Also.**

**Cras (Crass) 'Kelaeree (Keh-La-eer-ee) in case some of you didn't know how to pronounce it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Halo: Seclusion**

**Chapter 6**

_**Exalted Light**_**, Hanger bay, Cras.**

Cras, the Ultra, stood beside two phantoms, each hovering over the deck and set to leave at a moments notice. Cras however stood before a line of sangheili, eight Minors and two Majors.

All of the Minors were armed with Type-51 Carbines, the weapons were very dependable in almost all combat situations due to the optical zoom, eighteen rounds of radioactive energy shot at extreme speeds. It was very accurate, very deadly.

The two Majors were each holding a Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle, unlike the smaller Type-25, this heavier version was more accurate, fired faster and was more powerful in terms of shot damage, though it had a tendency to decrease in firing speed as it heated up from firing.

Cras himself was using a Type-51 Special Applications Rifle, or SAR for short. The weapon itself bore close resemblance to the Type-50 Sniper Rifle System, except unlike a single powerful shot that could melt through most armor, the SAR fired a laser of super heated energy that was very lethal to those who didn't have any form of shielding.

At his hip was the hilt of an Energy Sword.

"Brothers!" Spoke the Ultra. "By order of our noble Shipmaster we are to go on a mission to the parasite infested human vessel and do a quick sweep of the bridge to confirm if the navicomputer is indeed locked down as the Shipmaster of the _Swift Justice _claims!" Cras paused and observed the faces of his soldiers, all of which were ready. "Board the phantom!"

The soldiers gave an affirmative nod and all rushed to the phantom's grav lift and were carried into the ship. Cras stepped onto the lift last and floated into the transport.

* * *

**Unknown Human ship, Vano.**

The Major sangheili opened his eyes and glanced upwards. "They have stopped," he said simply to the humans as he stepped away from the walls. "Or have simply left this area of the ship in search of us."

The human female walked below the shaft and looked upwards into the darkness. "Split lips right, they're gone and quiet," she agreed with a nod. "Looks like if we're going to meet the kid, we better get moving," she turned to Keller. "Ass up and move, you're first one up the hole."

"Yay me," Keller mumbled as he put his helmet back on and walked over to the shaft and with a grunt he jumped and grabbed the edges, pulling himself up and slowly with a few dings and creaks he disappeared into the darkness.

"Your turn, split lip," The human female said as she stepped aside a bit more to allow him to jump, crossing her arms as she observed him.

Vano stepped under the shaft and with a brief observation he crouched slightly, his legs bending and then with a small growl he hopped up halfway into the shaft when he spread his arms and caught himself, bringing his hooves up and then he too began his ascent.

Vano paused at the small grunt below him and looked downwards. "What is it?" he rumbled lowly.

"I'm just a bit surprised you can jump so high," The human female replied with a strain in her voice, clearly to the humans this was a bit of a work out.

Continuing he paused when Keller came into view at the top. "Is it clear?" Vano asked in a whisper.

Keller stayed silent and for a moment Vano thought the human didn't hear him. "Yeah, it's clear," Keller finally replied as he moved the flooring aside slowly, when it was finally away Keller stepped onto the floor and raised his shotgun to the ready, aiming down one end of the hall.

Vano hopped up next and raised his Needler from his hip down the other hall.

In another moment the human female Major hopped up from the hole and glanced around the area before she kneeled and began to slide the flooring back into place as it once was. With that done she stood, patted Keller on the shoulder and turned to Vano. "Follow us, Split lip, you might get lost."

With those kind words she and Keller took off down the hall away from Vano, who hastily gave chase while keeping his wits about him.

The halls were again eerily silent with only the sound of their rapid foot steps to greet the Sangheili major's ears and it was very disconcerting to him. "How much longer?" Vano asked as they ran.

"We have to pass a door, then a few turns and we'll be at the saferoom with the kid," the human major replied with a huff. "Keep your shoes on, the enemy doesn't seem to be out."

"That is what worries me," Vano said softly.

When they reached the door they were greeted by the sight of a mangled piece of metal that Vano guessed was once the door they were supposed to go through. "Holy shit," Keller mumbled as he looked into the two large claw marks on it. "What the fuck did this?"

The human major kneeled by it and shook her head. "No idea, must be something new, damnit! Whatever these things are they're getting badder as time goes on, we have to get off this ship!" she turned to Vano. "Have you seen anything like this?"

Vano shook his head. "No, I have never even seen the enemy yet, let alone what made those," he briefly gestured to the door. "We should move on, if we do not wish to stay and wait to see whatever it was," he added as an afterthought.

"I agree with split lip, whatever did this to a steel door is on my meet and greet list," Keller stood and glanced down the halls, movement caught his eye and he raised his shotgun and aimed. "I got movement, right side."

The reaction was instantaneous, Vano and the female raised their weapon as well and aimed down the hall and waited for an enemy to present itself.

"It me! E-E-Excellency! No shoot!" a high pitched voice squeaked as the active camoflage of the unngoy deactivated and revealed the first unngoy who had gone missing in Vano's team. "I finally find you!" it sounded genuinely happy to see him, even if it were with humans as it waddled over and practically hugged his leg.

Vano however growled and shook it slightly. "Off, you foolish unngoy! Where have you been?" he growled and noticed it still had it's weapon, but didn't bother to ask.

"I took wrong turn! By the time I realise I did, you and others were gone! I tried to find you! But so many scary things on this ship…I hide…" the unngoy hung his head in shame. "Where others?" it mumbled now.

"Gone, taken by the enemy," Vano replied a little more gently when he felt some small spark of sympathy for the small creature. "Why did you not contact me with the communications uplink?"

"I was scared, Excellency, I only came out of hiding when I heard you voice!" the unngoy replied, reaching for weapon. "I ready to help now, I not wonder off again!" it squeaked.

Vano nodded and turned to the humans. "He comes with us, he is the last survivor from my team," he stated, leaving no room for argument.

When the humans hesitantly agreed the four of them were on their way back to navigating through the now pitch black halls, Vano had ordered the unngoy to stay in the middle of him and the humans so that he could not be taken.

The group soon came upon another set of doors, which after some failed attempts to get passed, they had to go around, but it was the fact the humans said that the door wasn't closed before that bothered them.

Their silence was only broken the unngoy announced something smelled.

"What is it?" Vano asked, curious as he did not smell anything. "What is it you smell?"

The unngoy uncloaked and glanced around, sniffing the air. "I not know, I just…smell it," he replied uncertainly. "It coming closer too…" he raised his weapon and began to move around. "It big!" he added, fear evident.

Vano raised his needler and began to look around as well, so did the humans. "I see nothing," he growled, still aiming as he spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! It close now…" the unngoy replied as he looked up for a moment. "Above."

The group looked towards the ceiling. "The air ducts," Keller growled from his spot.

It happened in a flash, there was a metallic hiss as something tore through the duct and impaled Keller right through the stomach with a spurt of blood and gasp of surprise from said ODST. "Fuck sakes!" Keller growled through the pain as he grabbed whatever impaled him and used a single hand to fire his shotgun at it while whatever it was still hid in the duct.

The shot rang out and there was a high pitched screech, the pale colored, bone tipped tentacle moved back into the shaft, pulling Keller with it, making the ODST hit the ceiling and fall off with a anguished cry when the thing left his body roughly and land on the floor.

Vano kept his eyes on the duct as did the unngoy.

The human major was at Keller side, checking over his certainly fatal wound. She didn't say anything, merely watching the other ODST try to see. Setting her shotgun down she used both hands hand lift his head so he could look.

His response was simple. "Fuck…" his head fell back down and he coughed. "Hey…got any…biofoam?…" he joked weakly, then his chest stopped rising, signalling the end of his life.

"Damnit Keller…" the human female mumbled as she retrieved her shotgun and stood. "Lets go, we gotta get the kid, get to the bridge and get off this damn ship," she raised the shotgun to the ready and proceeded forward.

Vano noted her voice held emotion to it, emotion she held back well in his own opinion. "We move," he said to the unngoy, who hastily followed him when he too began to walk, stopping only to pick up Keller's shotgun.

It amazed the Sangheili how fast death could come to a warrior, from seemingly no where ones life could end without so much as a small sound of warning. Vano knew this well, he had lost brothers and whole teams to the humans in his military career as a minor, he had killed hundreds of human in the front lines and he had survived this long.

He would make it out yet again! As he always did.

There was a pause as several more screeches came down the halls, echoes of the approaching enemy and for once Vano was tempted to face them, to draw his blade and meet the enemy head on like he had done before. But his mission took priority and he would complete it. "We cannot fight, you will have to tell me where to go," he said turning to the human major.

"What do you-Ah!" she yelped when Vano lifted her with a single arm over his shoulder. "The hell are you doing?" she growled, half angered, half embarrassed.

"You are too slow," Vano replied bluntly and lifted the unngoy as well after attaching his needler to his hip. "We move!" he leaned forward and surprised them both when his powerful legs seemed to make them soar as he sprinted down the hall in long strides.

"Ah!" the human female grabbed any holding surface on his armor, apparently fearful of falling off.

The unngoy was squealing with excitement at being and not getting caught by whatever it was that was chasing them.

"Left!" the human major called.

Vano quickly took the left turn and continued to move like demons themselves were chasing him.

"I smell it again…" the unngoy said fearful from Vano's other shoulder.

The sangheili major quickly dropped both his charges and leaned to the side to narrowly avoid being impaled like Keller did, before the tail could retract he grabbed it with both hands and took a firm hold and with a roar of anger he pulled, hard.

The duct broke open with a screech of metal as the thing was torn from it's safe haven onto the floor where Vano could see it's hideous visage, it's skin was rotting white, muscles were visible beneath the breaks and the spinal column was exposed as well, it's face was split into four segments, each lined with teeth on the inside and the arms were bony with clawed tipped fingers.

It was like a snake with small arms to be truthful.

It screeched and tore it's tail from Vano's grasp and coiled it threateningly.

Vano wasn't threatened however, he was facing this thing one on one and it was a very foolish creature to think it could fight him head if it's only weapon was it's tail. Reaching down he gripped the hilt of energy sword and readied to draw it.

The creature's tail streaked forward and Vano stepped to the side while smoothly bringing his newly ignored sword up as well, there was a splat as to the new separated tail piece fell to the floor and wriggled like a worm.

Vano raised his sword to the ready as he watched the creature writhe in pain at the loss of it's tail before it leapt at him with a vicious roar and bony arms extended to try and tear into Vano.

It didn't get far until Vano moved forward and impaled it through the chest, his fist meeting the flash of it's chest to signify how deep his sword had penetrated. "Wretched creature," he growled and withdrew, letting the body slump to the floor motionless while Vano roared in victory.

"Holy…shit…" Was the human's reply to the events that had just transpired in several seconds. "That was-Whoa!" She was again picked up, so was the unngoy and Vano was off again, the army of enemies was once again gaining on them because of their distraction.

The three finally made it to the point where the kid was supposed to be. "Close the doors!" the human major called as she moved the desk to the side to give her access to the entrance of the saferoom.

Vano pressed a button and the doors closed with a hiss. Turning he saw the human female already making her down into the shaft, when she was out of sight the unngoy followed suit and finally Vano slowly stepped into it, then moved the flooring back into place before descending into darkness again.

* * *

**End of chapter 6**

**Here it is, a little later then I wanted, but oh well. Now a nice review would be nice.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halo: Seclusion**

**Chapter 7**

**Unknown Human ship, Vano.**

The darkness lasted only a moment before Vano landed in a small crouch onto the mound of mattresses with a small grunt, standing he glanced around and saw another human. _That must be Daniels, _the Sangheili major thought idly as he stood fully. "Greetings, human," he said simply in greeting.

The human, Daniels, didn't respond right away as he simply stared at Vano. "Greetings, split lip," the human's voice was dry and bored.

Vano was beginning to grow annoyed that these humans didn't address him by either his title or his superior status among their species. He was a proud Sangheili warrior and these humans would learn respect for him or suffer! "That is Major, or Excellency to you, human," the sangheili major hissed.

"See this?" Daniels pointed to his visor covered face. "This is my 'not giving two shits' face."

Vano was a little taken aback but the audacity of the human before him that he momentarily let his anger slide and instead adopted a surprised expression.

"Hey, it can do a different expression other than 'ugly' and 'super ugly'" the human began to chuckle and Vano felt the large need to strangle the damned human.

"Split lip! Daniels! Enough!" The female human Major called, apparently having been watching the events for the most part unfold and chose now to intervene. "We have enough problems with those things out there without us trying to kill each other, and we're a man short now too!"

"Keller's gone?" Daniels bored tone lowered slightly. "Damn…what got him?"

The human female shrugged. "Dunno, but Split lip got it shortly after," she replied calmly, nodding to the red armoured sangheili.

"Figures…he kills it _after_ it kills Keller."

"I had no other opportunity you impudent human!" Vano growled as he took a step forward, causing the human to tense and reach for his own weapon. "Draw your weapon human, I will rend the head from your neck before you fire."

"Enough!" The human female stepped between the Sangheili major and human soldier. "I won't say it again Split lip, enough!" she then turned to Daniels. "And you too Daniels!"

"You are to address me as Major, Or Excellency, human!" Vano hissed bitterly, stepping back and leaning against the wall and glaring at the floor. He knew he didn't have to obey the human female, but he would to keep his chances of completing his task high.

"I'll address as I want you split lip piece of trash!" Daniels shouted, roughly shoving the female major aside and lifting his shotgun to point at Vano. "I lost my whole family to you elite trash! Give me one good reason to not avenge my family here and now!"

The human major quickly raised her weapon but before either could realise what happened Vano had moved, the shotgun clattered to the floor and Daniels was two feet off the floor by the neck, grasping at the larger beings arm to try and dislodge it's hold.

"Be thankful I have spared you this far, human," Vano spat the word human. "But keep trying my patience and I might not be so considerate in the future you annoying little insect."

"Drop him split slip!" Vano felt the barrel of the other humans weapon on his stomach. "Or I drop you."

Vano released the other human, who landed with a thud and began to cough and sputter.

The unngoy, who had been sleeping on the side heavily, woke with a start and glanced around. "I smell it again!" he squeaked, going for it's plasma pistol.

Vano ignited his energy sword and glanced around, the female major as well.

"Where?" Daniels coughed, raising his own shotgun warily, still glaring at Vano.

"I not know! But it near!" the unngoy squeaked, moving to Vano's side.

There was an explosion in the distance that echoed down the shaft, causing the four occupants to freeze and listen for anything further.

"Weapons discharges…" Vano whispered, straining his ears. "Plasma weapons," he added, brightening.

* * *

**Unknown human ship, Cras.**

The Ultra ranked sangheili warrior fired another burst from his focus rifle, melting a mutilated human corpse in two and ceased it's movements. "The parasite here is different…curious…" the ultra muttered, glancing at his team of elites who were cleaning the rest of the landing area, their phantom provided covering fire as seemingly endless hordes of enemies had invaded them as soon as they landed.

But the enemy soon learned Cras and his team of Sangheili were not to be trifled with.

"Burn the bodies, these parasites will learn to fear us when we burn their hosts to ashes!" Cras roared while raising his weapon.

The various other sangheili roared their approvals and split into two teams, one to head to the bridge and another to guard the phantom. "Do not leave this area, Major," Cras said to the leading Major of the defending party.

"I shall not, Excellency!" the Major bowed his head and turned to the four minors. "We hold this ground!"

Cras nodded his approval and turned to the exit of the hanger. "We move!" he called.

In moments they were in the darkness of the halls and the group of sangheili warriors grew quickly disappointed when they encountered no more enemies. "They retreat into the shadows like cowards…" A minor growled as he fired his Carbine once into the flooring.

Cras gave the Minor a sharp look and he wisely stayed quiet as the Ultra turned back to the hall and the group continued to move further into the ship. Until a loud, inhuman screech echoed down the hall they were going followed by fast, rumbling steps.

"Weapons up!" Cras said as he raised his focus rifle and waited.

The steps continued and soon got closer until finally out of the darkness came a large, muscled creature, both it's arms were massive and clawed by four inch talons, the creature's head looked human once, but the jaw was split into two and lined with serrated teeth and the overall body rippled with solid muscle.

"By the Gods! Burn the parasite!" Cras bellowed as he raised his focus rifle and fired a short burst before the creature rammed into him with a grunt.

* * *

_**Exalted Light**_**, bridge, Noro 'Vadamee**

The shipmaster watched as the various cruisers attached towing cables onto the human vessel while preparing for a slipspace jump. "Any word from Cras?" Noro asked simply from his throne.

"None yet, Excellency, shall we contact him?" replied the Major communications officer.

Noro considered it before shaking his head. "No, I am sure my capable warrior has the situation under control," the Shipmaster said dismissively.

The major nodded and returned his concentration to his station.

Noro however was less then calm in his mind as he worked to figure out why Ryla would suggest such a plan, It was heresy! Something that he knew members of the Makto lineage didn't take lightly and yet Ryla had suggested it as if speaking about glassing a human planet.

And that worried Noro.

There something more here, something he was missing and he began to think he should contact Cras…

* * *

**Unknown human ship, Cras.**

"Rah!" The Ultra roared as the beast's massive claws dug into the hallway wall where he had been not a second ago, raising his focus rifle he fired a stream of super hot concentrated plasma into the things side, leaving a neatly burned gash in the things deformed flesh.

It roared and spun around to try and claw Cras' head from the sangheili's shoulder. The ultra ducked low and avoided the strike with grace and agility before he raised his the focus rifle again and fired a longer burst into the things other side, the scent of searing flesh entered Cras' nostrils.

Not finished there the Ultra activated his energy dagger and thrust it forward stabbing the things ribs and jerking it to the side and resulting in a long, slim burned line across the things side, giving way to the rippling muscles underneath.

The thing swung around again and caught Cras' side which caused the ultra's shields to flicker and die when he slammed into the hall floor and skid a ways. Jumping back to his feet Cras roared and drew his plasma sword, the deadly blade hissing with life.

The creature paid no mind to it and rushed forward again towards the ultra.

Then Cras waited until it was close and like a shadow he moved to the side and raised the blade, cutting in the things side and along as it continued to charge where it ran, stumbled and hit the deck with a thud.

Cras deactivated his energy blade and nodded at his work. "Team, status?"

"_We hold our ground Excellency, but the enemy is relentless_!" there was a bout of gun and plasma fire over the com. "_But they shall not break our line_!"

Cras turned to the rest of his team, they had been beaten to death by the massive creature he just slew. Walking to them he grabbed their weapons and activated a plasma grenade so that their bodies would not be vessels for the parasite before he continued towards the bridge.

* * *

**Unknown Human ship, Vano.**

The floor shifted and the area opened so that Vano could step out and see around. Nodding he hopped up and turned to offer his hand, a human hand took his and he gripped it then pulled up the human Major before he turned and did the same.

The other human shoved his hand away and climbed up himself, grunting. "No thanks," as he did so.

When they were all up they raised their weapons, two shotguns and a Needler.

"Where to?" The female Major asked.

Vano replied. "The bridge, that is there destination…" his words were confident. "We go there and we will meet them, but for now…" he keyed his com. "This Major Vano Harumee! Does anyone read me?"

Vano's hopes were confiimed when another voice came back. "_This is Ultra Cras Kelaeree of the _Exalted light_, what is your status_?"

"Excellency! I am alive with two humans who have agreed to aid me in return for safe passage off the ship," Vano replied and waited.

There static. "_Understood, Vano, I am on my way to the bridge. Meet me there and we shall attempt to get the nav data then return to the _Exalted light!"

Vano cut the com and turned to the humans. "He has agreed to my terms and you shall live," he said to the human Major, turned and left for the halls.

The footfalls of the human and Unngoy behind him they proceeded smoothly to the bridge. Surprised to find the sight of a Ultra standing by the door, examining it and upon hearing them, the sangheili turned and nodded to Vano before giving a small glare to the humans. "Brother, you and the humans made good time."

Vano nodded. "Thank you, Excellency," he said gratefully. "Is there a way through?"

"Yes," Cras stepped back, drew his plasma blade and cut across the door in a eat slash, again and again and again till finally the door looked like a cut up piece of paper. With a grunt the Ultra kicked it and the pieces flew inward onto the bridge floor.

The five stepped inside and surveyed the bridge.

It was dead, but clean and orderly. Most of the screens were still lit with power and the only sign of struggle was the small stain of blood by the door they used, "Hmm…" Cras huffed and walked over a screen titled 'Operations' before he tapped a key and several things came up. "The ship has suffered no hull damage, clearly whatever the humans were toying with has ended them."

Vano walked over to the nav computer and swiftly entered some commands, then snarled. "There is nothing! Simply the location of the destination this ship was headed to," he turned to Cras. "Shall I take it?"

The Ultra nodded.

Vano entered the commands and downloaded the miniscule data charts then nodded. "it is done, where do we return?"

"Not yet, first, we must destroy this ship of hell," The human Major stepped forward and moved to one of the consoles. "Shit," she said after hitting a few of the keys. "Reactor is disconnected from the system, it will have to overloaded manually…" she sighed and turned to the elites. "We can't leave until this… parasite, is killed! We have head down to the Reactor room and set it to meltdown before we can leave!"

"Nonsense, we can just have the ships orbiting to bombard this ship with plasma and burn it to atoms," Cras retorted and activated his com. "Shipmaster, I have secured what nav data there was, I will return to the Exalted light with my brother and passengers then we can review it."

"_Excellent, Cras_," Came Noro's voice. "_I look forward to revie_-" the com cut and heat washed over the bridge before a blinding lightly engulfed the group.

* * *

**End of chapter seven**

**Hope it was good and sorry for the long update time, was busy…okay so I was lazy, but it's the thought that counts?…**


End file.
